Making Up Excuses
by QueenMimi96
Summary: They'd only been on the ground for two weeks and she'd already fallen head over heels for their self-appointed leader, Bellamy Blake. He was every girl's dream, including hers. The drawback? He didn't actually know she existed. But could she change that? Could she reveal her feelings to him without making a fool of herself? Or would she always pine from the shadows? One-shot.


Sweat shined off of Bellamy's abs in the sunlight as he stepped out of his tent. I tried not to drool as he slipped on a t-shirt, covering up his gorgeous tan skin. My lip jutted out in a pout and I tried to cover it up, looking away. But my best friend, Raven, had caught me gawking. She nudged me in the ribs with her elbow and I rolled my eyes, a crimson blush tinting my cheeks.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't give me that! You know 'what'," she stuck out her tongue and I rolled my eyes.

She handed me a soapy t-shirt and I began to dunk it into the tub of water in front of me as she washed another.

"Why haven't you told him how you feel yet?" she asked.

I shrugged, water dripping down my fingers.

"We're two different classes of people. On the Ark, I was a criminal and he was a guard-" I started to tell her.

"-who shot the Chancellor," Raven pointed out, "Besides that though, we're not on the Ark anymore. So what does it matter?"

I sighed, dropping the shirt back into the water.

My eyes locked with my bestie since Kindergarten's briefly.

"Because..." I trailed off, getting distracted by a girl walking over to Bellamy, pecking him on the cheek before him and the others set off to the woods, "I'm not the type of girl he calls more than a friend..."

"Oh, please, that's just an excuse and you know it-" she started to say just as a guy came up to take my place washing.

Drying my hands off on the tail of my tank top, I slipped away. I almost laughed when I saw the face Raven made when she realized who was helping her.

"So, Raven-" Kyle started but she shut him down immediately.

"Don't even start with me, Wick." she cut him off and I snickered, walking away in the direction the others went.

She _so_ liked him. I made my way through the trees, my fingers pressing into the rough bark beneath my hands. From up ahead, I could hear the loud shouts of the men in the camp. A small clearing came into view then and I smiled from my position behind one of the trees as my brown eyes landed on Bellamy's back. Black curls touched the nape of his neck just above the neck of his navy blue t-shirt, sweat still glistening on his caramel skin. I bit my lip as he heaved an ax at a tree trunk, his muscles rippling beneath the material of his clothes.

The blade sunk into the bark perfectly and the other men cheered at the feat. No one knew I'd been coming here the past few weeks - not even Raven. Or nosy Clarke. No, this was my little secret and one I'd kept well. If anyone knew I'd been coming here, it wouldn't take long to realize _why_ I had been. He grinned over at Murphy, clapping him on the back as guys do as Murphy took a turn.

I leaned my shoulder into the tree, watching them with rapt attention. The boys shouted, cheering him on as he threw an ax towards one of the trees. It whizzed through the air before lodging itself into the thick trunk. Everyone clapped, shouting words of congratulations. I laughed softly, clapping with them when suddenly, a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. A shriek built up in my throat and would have ripped free if it wasn't for another hand clamping over my mouth, stifling it.

I struggled in my attacker's grip but he was strong. Suddenly, I was spun around and my eyes locked on dark cocoa-brown orbs.

"Whoa there, sweetheart, it's just me," a deep voice chuckled, releasing me.

My throat went dry and I felt my stomach twist in knots as I gazed up at Bellamy's towering figure. Just being this close to him made me feel like I'd faint at any second.

"So...what are you doing out here?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

I swallowed nervously, "Well, I...um, I just...was checking out the...trees..."

His mouth turned up in a smirk, making me blush scarlet from embarrassment.

"Trees?" he asked, clearly not believing my excuse.

"Uh...yeah, I like...trees. Especially these, they're really...tall..." I answered lamely, regretting the words as soon as they left my lips.

"Uh-huh. Well...why couldn't you just look at the trees back at camp then?" he questioned, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

I let out a frustrated sigh before pushing past him, "Just leave me alone, Blake,"

His hand shout out, clamping down on my wrist and pulling me back into his chest. I wriggled in his grip.

"Let me go, Bellamy!" I hissed, every nerve in my body hyper-alert to his body this close to mine.

But he held me fast, arms encircling around my waist to keep me there.

"Not until you tell me the real reason you were out here. And don't you dare say grass," he teased and I blushed again.

Pushing at his chest to let me go, finally I relented and gazed up into his face. My eyes roamed every feature, every imperfection etched there in his skin. There was a scar on his left cheek and one above his right eyebrow. Without thinking, I reached up and with my fingertips, traced the lines they made. His skin was soft on mine and he smelled like pine trees and musk, the scent intoxicating me. His hand latched onto mine gently.

His fingertips ran over the length of my hand and up my arm before coming to rest on my neck. I shivered at his touch, a shaky breath escaping my small mouth. Then instantly, his plump lips were on mine and I kissed him back fervently. Over and over, our lips melded together, the curls lying over his forehead tickling my own. My hands wrapped around his neck and he pulled me flush against him. His chest was warm against mine and I sighed into the kiss as his lips began to move down my neck.

Butterfly kisses from velvet lips brushed across my skin, warm and gentle. His mouth connected to mine once more then and a single thought crossed my mind:

Why hadn't I done this before?!


End file.
